<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home by catpop12343</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789701">Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpop12343/pseuds/catpop12343'>catpop12343</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#IneffableQuarantInk Challenge! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Gen, I hope, No beta we fall like Crowley, humor?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:13:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpop12343/pseuds/catpop12343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day three is finally here! Also, if you were hoping for an update to my main series, I'm sorry. I've decided to finish this challenge first. #IneffableQuarantInk</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>#IneffableQuarantInk Challenge! [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun rises over the cottage, casting golden light through the many windows. One by one, its inhabitants wake up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An angel and a demon exchange kisses before rolling out of bed. As much as they want to stay in each other’s embrace, they still need to make breakfast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A disgruntled youth reluctantly wipes the sleep away from his eyes, and shuffles downstairs, a half-finished novel under his arm. A little girl swaddles herself in a checkered blanket and grabs an armful of stuffed animals as she pads along behind him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Aziraphale, Charlie, and Jack all meet in the dining room, while Crowley makes a copious meal for his family.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Jack! Let’s play Mario Kart today!” Charlie shouts, her pyjama clad legs swinging happily under the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack gives a noncommittal shrug, “Alright, I’ll play with you for a bit.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie beams. Her brother </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> the best! Not only does he play games with her, but he actually stopped letting her win! Now she knows that when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> beat him, she’s winning for real!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, kiddos!” Crowley enters the room carrying a platter of American pancakes and sausages, as well as a bottle of maple syrup and a small bowl of blueberries. “Time to eat!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, papa!” Charlie says, happily shoving the food into her mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack smiles. He’s slowly opening up to his new family, slowly allowing himself to be loved. It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>nice, having people who look out for you. “Thanks, Mr. Crowley.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The four of them enjoy their meal together, before going off to follow their own routines. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack and Charlie play Mario Kart for a couple hours, Aziraphale reads in the den, and Crowley tends to his garden. In a couple hours, they'll meet again for lunch, and then for supper in the evening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Charlie, Jack! It's time for bed!" Aziraphale calls. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The little girl groans. "But I don't wanna go to bed!"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"If you go to bed now, I'll read you a bedtime story," Crowley bribes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Charlie perks up a little, then goes upstairs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jack meanwhile, has already finished brushing his teeth, and was pulling his blankets up close. He picks up his books and starts where he left off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy looks to his sister's bedroom, and sees Aziraphale tucking a very sleepy Charlie into bed. He smiles. Just another day in South Downs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>